Rivet City
(deck intermediário) (escadarias) (deck superior) |terminal =Rivet City terminal entries }} Rivet City é uma cidade localizada no interior de um decadente porta-aviões encalhado em Washington DC, no ano de 2277. É o maior, mais desenvolvido e cientificamente avançado assentamento da Capital Wasteland. Seus habitantes vivem em salas individuais e gozam de segurança no porta-aviões. guardas rotacionam 24 horas por dia para proteger a nau de raiders, super mutantes, mirelurks e outras ameaças. Rivet City possui um mercado, um museu de história americana, laboratório científico, Igreja, cliníca, bar e até mesmo um hotel. Visão-geral Rivet City está localizada em um navio de guerra que estava ancorado no antigo Washington Naval Yard durante a Great War, e encalhou quando o nível do rio Potomac e Anacostia baixou. O navio estava ocupado por raiders e mirelurks nos níveis inferiores até que membros remanescentes do Instituto Naval de Pesquisa decidiram habitar o navio devido a sua localização estratégica e sua área de hidroponia, wque foi usado para se criar um laboratório de pesquisa. O sucesso do laboratório e a localização suficientemente segura do navio atraiu muitos Wastelanders que se fixaram ali. Super mutantes tentaram invadir Rivet City, forçando seus habitantes a reforçar e consertar partes do navio para que o mesmo poderia ser melhor defendido e mais seguro. O resto de Rivet City cresceu em torno do laboratório. Rivet City por si só foi fundada em 25 de abril de 2239, quando Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes e Brad Danvers formaram um conselho, agindo como um governo, para cuidar de Rivet City e as necessidades de seus habitantes. Alguns anos depois, uma cientista chamada Madison Li chegou em Rivet City em 2258 para começar o Project Purity, cooperando com o grupo de Pinkerton.. Pinkerton ficou com inveja de Li, deixou Rivet City, decidindo viver na proa do navio, que neste momento já estava separada do resto do navio. Em 2277, Rivet City é a única fonte de alimentos sem radiação na Capital Wasteland, fazendo trocas com outras comunidades por materiais necessários. Localização Rivet City repousa na parte mais sudeste do mapa, perto de Anacostia. É a maneira mais fácil de se chegar ao Rio Potomac, cruzando o esgoto tépido ou a Cidadela e até chegar nadando na Arlington Library e uma curta caminhada até o Jefferson Memorial. Na estrutura de aço próxima a embarcação (perto de Carlos, o pedinte), existe uma caixa de intercom que pode ser usada para extender a ponte. Após uma breve conversa com Harkness, chefe da segurança, ele garantirá entrada em Rivet City. O mercado * Flak 'N Shrapnel's * Rivet City Supply * Gary's Galley * A Quick Fix * Potomac Attire Layout Para acessar Rivet City, suba a torre perto da cidade (um comerciante estará esperando no pé da torre na maioria das vezes). No topo haverá um intercom perto de Carlos. Quando ativado, a ponte irá se estender. Rivet City contém um grande e próspero mercado, assim como outras instituições como: * Um mau estocado porém muito bem guardado arsenal. * A Capitol Preservation Society, que possui um museu de artefatos históricos do pré-Guerra. * O bar The Muddy Rudder. * O Rivet City science lab. * A Igreja de Santa Mônica. * O Weatherly Hotel. Felizmente, Rivet City é muito bem sinalizada, diferente da Cidadela. No deck superior o Lone Wanderer pode reservar um quarto de hotel por 120 caps de Vera Weatherly e seu robô. Após reservado, o jogador pode acessar o lugar de graça. O quarto possui uma cama, que garante o bônus Bem Descansado. Se o jogador não reservar o quarto, ele pode arrombar a fechadura sem perder Karma. Quando o jogador vai ao deck superior da embarcação, ele pode avistar os restos do porta-aviões. Existem alguns caças à jato usados na Batalha de Anchorage pelas Forças Armadas Americanas em 2077. As portas exteriores na torre da ponte à uma passarela, onde é possivel encontrar caixas de munição ou de primeiros-socorros. O deck quebrado do navio está separado do resto por causa de uma inundação. Os níveis inferiores são ocupados por mirelurks, enquanto o nível superior é a localização do laboratório e lar de Pinkerton, que armou diversas armadilhas pelo deck. Exterior O Noroeste de Rivet City é um campo super mutante. Aqui pode-se encontrar bastantes super mutantes, algumas vezes com prisioneiros que podem ser resgatados. Um item notável dessa área é o Lying, Congressional Style perto das camas e caixas de munição. Ao sul, há um barco naufragado cercado por lixo radioativo. O barco em si contém caixas de munição e uma caixa trancada de primeiros-socorros. Habitantes * Carlos * Cherry ³ * Christie Young * Cindy Cantelli * Diego * Dr. Madison Li * Dr. Preston * Dr. Zimmer * Father Clifford * Flak * Garza * Gary Staley * Harkness * Henry Young * James Hargrave * Janice Kaplinski * Lana Danvers * Mister Lopez * Mei Wong * Mister Buckingham * Paulie Cantelli * Horace Pinkerton * * Private Jones * Seagrave Holmes * Shrapnel * Sister * Tammy Hargrave * Ted Strayer * Trinnie * Victoria Watts * Vera Weatherly * Bryan Wilks ² * Officer Lepelletier }} : ¹ Após conseguir fugir do Vault 101. : ² Após terminar Those! se ele for levado para Vera. : ³ Após completar a quest não marcada Cherry's Freedom. : * Após o termino da quest Replicated Man, Pinkerton não será mais essencial. : Nota: todas as lojas são re-estocadas às Segundas e Quintas-feiras. Loot notavél * O Bobblehead - Intelligence em uma mesa do laboratório. * Uma cópia do esquema do Rock-It Launcher no arsenal da torre da ponte (fechadura muito difícil). * Mina de tampinhas em uma oficina à esquerda do Potomac Attire. * Três garrafas de Buffout perto das gavetas de A Quick Fix no mercado. * Seis caixas de Sugar Bombs perto de Rivet City: Um na mesa perto da Gary's Galley no mercado, duas caixas na caixa de Stanley no deck central e três mais caixas na sala de Belle Bonnie no bar Muddy Rudder. * Seagrave's incriminating letter - Uma holofita, no quarto de Seagrave Holmes no deck central, em seu armário. Quests relacionadas }} Notas * Rivet City não possui um lugar para manter criminosos, mas tem tolerância zero para crimes. * Ficar no mercado por horas pode fazer com que os guardas se tornam hostis. * Muitos cidadãos e seguranças irão comentar sobre um cidadão que morreu bebendo a água do rio, já que a da cidade não era muito melhor. * O jogador pode escutar NPCs conversando sobre uma criança que caiu da ponte. * Se Raven Rock for destruída na quest The American Dream, o povo de Rivet City irá comentar sobre o desparecimento da estação de rádio do Enclave, dizendo que o motivo foi uma "explosão no horizonte". * Se o jogador for pego matando ou escravizando alguém de Rivet City, após voltar a cidade, uma boa parte dos cidadões irá repreender o Lone Wanderer através de diálogos. * Em um diálogo Horace Pinkerton dirá que, em algum momento, haviam planos para consertar o navio e torná-lo navegável. Todavia, esse projeto foi descartado quando a Dra. Li assumiu controle do conselho. * Rivet City é mostrada como um possível alvo para o Bradley-Hercules, mas não pode ter misseis atirados contra ela. * De acordo com alguns moradores, Rivet City é propícia a casos de Ferrugem Pulmonar, uma doença fictícia causada pela inalação de partículas de ferrugem, com o tempo elas se acumulam nos pulmões e se tornam fatais. * Se o jogador inserir o vírus FEV no Projeto Pureza, Rivet City aparece no final com o que parece ser metade de sua população morta, mas se o Lone Wanderer voltar a cidade, todos ainda estarão por lá. * Haverá quase sempre um grupo de Regulators e mercenários da companhia Talon irão surgir perto de Anacostia Crossing. * Caças à jato caíram da parte não-urbana de Rivet City, no porta aviões. * Se Allistair Tenpenny for morto por um tiro na cabeça durante You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head, os moradores e guardas irão falar de como ele foi baleado na cabeça. Aparições Rivet City aparece apenas em Fallout 3 e é mencionada em Point Lookout.diário de Marcella Aparece como uma localidade marcada em um mapa da Capital Wasteland na HELIOS One em Fallout: New Vegas. Em Fallout 4, Danse dirá que ele cresceu na Capital Wasteland, onde ele era proprietário de uma loja de sucata em Rivet City. Bastidores * A arte conceitual de Craig Mullins, publicada em 15 de Maio, 2017 mostra uma cidade com arranha-céus destruídos e uma embarcação porta-aviões nas margens, a qual se conecta com a cidade através de uma ponte rudimentar.Concept art by Craig Mullins O porta-aviões parece ser o [[Wikipedia:USS Oriskany (CV-34)|USS Oriskany]], embora a imagem esteja espelhada, colocando a ilha no lado errado do navio.USS Oriskany on NMA * Durante o desenvolvimento, haveria uma quest onde o Enclave atacaria Rivet City, e o Lone Wanderer deveria escoltar seus habitantes até a Citadel. Porém, Todd Howard a removeu do jogo por achar a missão muito larga.GDC 2009: Fallout 3 lead opens game design vault Bugs * Dogmeat ou seus filhotes irão bugar, fazendo-os com que fiquem presos em uma beirada inacessível. * Pular da ponte antes que a mesma pare fará com que o jogador produza barulhos altos e se mover durante pulos. * Algumas vezes todo o barco - incluindo as pessoas - se tornaram atravessáveis, tornando a cidade impossível de se entrar. Para consertar simplesmente salve, volte para o menu principal e carregue o save. * Raramente, quando o jogador fizer viagem-rápida para Rivet City, um soldado do Enclave não hostil irá surgir junto ao jogador mas irá desaparecer automaticamente quando você entrar na cidade. Se o jogador tentar falar com ele, o soldado irá ou cumprimentá-lo, ou ameaçá-lo verbalmente. * Se Broken Steel estiver instalado, o jogador pode experienciar crashes perto de Rivet City após o final da quest principal. * Após o final do jogo principal, andar ou fazer viagem-rápida para Rivet City ou áreas adjacentes irá congelar o jogo. Galeria Rivet City Aerial2.jpg Rivet City.jpg|Rivet City exterior Fallout3 RivetCityWedding01 ThX.jpg|Saint Monica's Church, A Nice Day for a Right Wedding Fallout3 BrokenSteel RivetCity WaterCaravanStop01 ThX.jpg|Parada de caravana em Broken Steel RivetCityCA01.jpg|Arte conceitual por Adam Adamowicz RivetCityCA02.jpg RivetCityCA03.jpg RivetCityCA04.jpg RivetCityCA05.jpg Rivet City hall.jpg|Rivet City hallway Gary's Galley.jpg|Gary's Galley Rivet City Market.png|Rivet City market Rivet City Clinic.jpg|Rivet City clinic Rivet City Supply.jpg|Rivet City Supply Saint Monica's Church.jpg|Saint Monica's Church, vazia Rivet City Science Lab.jpg|Rivet City science lab Weatherly Hotel.jpg|Weatherly Hotel Rivet City bridge swing.jpg|A ponte de Rivet City rasteja ao seu encontro A Quick Fix.jpg|A Quick Fix Gary's Galley.jpg|Gary's Galley Potomac Attire.jpg|Potomac Attire Flak 'N Shrapnel's.jpg|Flak 'N Shrapnel's Rivet City motorcycle.jpg|Motocicleta perto da saída da Gary's Galley Referências en:Rivet City es:Rivet City hu:Rivet City it:Rivet City no:Rivet City pl:Rivet City sv:Rivet City ru:Ривет-Сити zh:Rivet City Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Rivet City Categoria:Localidades apenas mencionadas do Fallout Shelter